


I'm Tired Of It All

by B_Rabbit14



Series: Gravity Falls Shorts By B_Rabbit14 [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Dipper Pines Needs A Hug, Gen, Mable Is A Good Sister, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Rabbit14/pseuds/B_Rabbit14
Summary: When everyone is asleep Dipper lays awake in his bed unable to sleep, unable to close his eyes in fear of what he might see. The stress and pain is becoming to much for him and it's not long before he reached his breaking point.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Ford Pines, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines & Stan Pines
Series: Gravity Falls Shorts By B_Rabbit14 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886872
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	I'm Tired Of It All

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!
> 
> So this is bit of a rant fic, I was in the mood to write some angst a thus came out this brain barf. I hope you enjoy this anyways! Please excuse any mistakes I may have overlooked :p

Mabel took a deep breath before opening the door to the room she shared with her twin brother, Dipper. "Dipper, you asleep?" She whispered into the darkness. She received no verbal response other than the rustling of bed sheets, mentally bracing herself she took a cautious step into the room. As she made her way over to her twin's bed the old floorboards creak under her weight, "Dipdot?" She sat at the foot of his bed and waited for an answer when she didn't get one she sighed dejectedly before deciding to try again. "Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Asking if he was okay was a dumb thing to do when it was obvious that he wasn't, she was his twin, of course, she would know right off the bat if something was bothering him. But even Grunkle Stan felt like something was wrong so Dipper was doing a poor job at being subtle about being upset.

Mable was brought out of her thought by another shuffle from the bundle of sheets and blankets next to her, she turned her head and saw her bother had poked his head out of his makeshift cave. His hair was disheveled more so than usual and his brown eyes were bloodshot and glassy with bags underneath them, it physically pained the young girl to see him like this. She wanted to help him but even that was proving to be difficult which made her feel even worse about the situation. Dipper stared at her for a few seconds before he diverted his gaze to the floor and Mable frowned. She had a feeling she knew what was bothering him but she could be wrong.

"Is this about Wendy?" She suddenly blurted out, Dipper looked up and blinked dumbly at her.

"W-what? No!" He stammered and pulled the blankets tighter around him.

"Well, what is it then? As much as I wish we had twin telepathy I can't read your mind bro-bro," Mable said in a softer tone. Dipper looked back to the floor and Mable waited again for a response.

"I'm tired..." He finally muttered without looking at her, Mable frowned confused by what he meant.

"Have you've not been getting sleep again?" She asked turning herself to face him and crossing her legs while putting her hands in her lap.

"It's not that kind of tired, Mable," He said looking at her then back to the floor, he sighed seemed to curl into himself pulling the blankets tighter again. "I mean, I haven't been sleeping well but that's not only it though..." He trailed off, Mable tilted her head to the side confused.

"Well, then what  _ do _ you mean?"

"What do you think I do when you're asleep Mable?" He suddenly asked and Mable's frown deepens. Dipper shifts and sits up the blankets slipping off his shoulders and pooling around him, he stares at Mable with such a broken expression and Mable feels her heart crack at the sight. "I can't sleep anymore so you know what I do?" He asked in a hollow voice that scares Mable because this doesn't sound like her brother at all. "I sit here and stare at the walls, I sit here and remember all the things that went wrong because of me." He placed a hand onto his chest and leaned forward a little bit. "I don't let myself go to sleep because I know I'll wake up screaming again, because I know that the second I close my eyes all I'll see is  _ him _ ." His voice began to shake and he swallowed before taking a deep breath and continuing, Mable wanted to stop him and let him know he didn't have to tell her this if he didn't want to but he was on a roll at this point and she couldn't do anything but be there for him when he was finished.

" _ He's _ always there,  _ he'll _ show me things." Dipper ran a hand through his hair and left out a small manic laugh. " _ He _ shows me images of me," He placed his hand on his chest again, "Of me hurting you guys, of me  _ killing _ you, Mable!" Dipper hissed frantically. Dipper's hands began to tug at his hair and his eyes looked around the room wildly, Mable raised a hand to comfort him but he shied away from her touch. Mable couldn't help the hurt that crossed her face even though she understood that her brother wasn't in the right mindset at the moment. A sob ripped its way from Dipper's throat and Mable felt her chest ache as the sound reached her ears. "I'm scared Mable," He finally confessed and Mable almost couldn't believe her ears because in all of her twelve years she had never heard her brother willingly admit he was scared. 

"Dipper...-"

"I'm scared that one day  _ Bill _ will have his way and make me hurt everyone I loved and I'm scared  _ he'll _ make me hurt you," Dipper sobbed into his hands, Mable sat silently next to him. Never before had she ever felt so helpless in a situation. "I'm tired of being sacred though! I'm tired of having to hold all this in and not knowing what to do with myself when it becomes too much!" He shouted uncaring for who heard. "I'm tired of feeling like I can't do anything to protect you! I'm tired of being the one who needs protection!" Dipper's breathing began to become erratic and unstable, Mable moved to grasp his shoulder and get him to breathe but he swatted her hands away and pressed himself against the headboard of his bead looking at Mable with wild eyes.

"Dipper, you need to calm down before you hurt yourself," Mable tried to reason but her brother acted as if he didn't hear her at all, he shook his head covered his ears with his hands.

"I don't want to hear it!" He shouted with causing Mable to flinch, "Why do you care if I hurt myself?! Since when do you even care?!" Mable felt tear beginning to fall from her eyes, she shook her head trying to remind herself again that he wasn't thinking straight.

"Why would you ever think that I don't- that  _ we _ don't care about you?" Mable asked in the steadiest voice she could muster, Dipper didn't seem to hear her.

"None of you do!" Dipper screamed hysterically and pressed himself against the wall harder trying desperately to put more distance between them. Footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs, Mable didn't dare look away from her brother though. The door slammed opened but Mabel didn't bother to look and see who it was. "Maybe  _ Bill _ was right! I've screwed up so much that you guys don't care anymore!"

"Dipper!"

Two figures revealing themselves to be their Great Uncles stepped into the room just as Dipper yelled those words. Mable stared in shock as her brother dropped his head in hands and sobbed loudly, Stan rushed forward and wrapped Dipper into his large arms while Ford stood in a shocked daze. Mabel watched on as Dipper beat his fist uselessly against Stan's chest trying to shove him away while Stan only held his great-nephew with an expressionless face. Stan held onto Dipper until he gave up pushing him away and instead gripped tightly onto the fabric of his jacket and continued to cry loud heart-wrenching sob.

"I can't take this anymore!" Dipper cried out though it was slightly muffled against Stan's broad chest. "I want  _ him _ out of my head!" Mable saw Ford flinch at Dipper's words out of the corner of her eye. Stan didn't say anything and continued to hold onto Dipper until his loud sobs faded into low sniffles. The room was silent save for Dipper who continued to choke out an apology over and over. "I'm sorry, I'm s-sorry," He hiccupped.

"Kid, you've got nothing to be sorry for," Stan said cutting Dipper off from apologizing again. "Whatever that triangle freak keeps telling you is nothing but a bunch of lies," Dipper didn't reply, Ford, stepped forward and kneeled at the side of Dipper's bed frowning.

"No one blames you for being tricked by  _ Bill _ ," Ford reassured, Mable frowned to herself and crawled over towards her family and placed a hand on Dipper's shoulder. Her twin looked towards her and his eyes widened slightly.

"Mable, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say those things to you!" He broke away from Stan and grabbed onto Mable before pulling her into a bone-breaking hug to which Mable returns greatly.

"It's okay, bro-bro," She says while holding him close, "I know you didn't mean it, you were just upset." He pulls away and Mable sends him a soft smile, Dipper only looks down ashamed of himself.

"Look at me crying like some-some big baby," He muttered turning away.

"No Dipper, you are merely a human being with normal emotions and a breaking point," Ford said gently.

"Pointdexter's right kid, besides it's not healthy to hold in all that crap," Stan said gruffly poorly masking his worry with fake annoyance.

"Like you're one to talk about being healthy Stanley," Ford said teasingly.

"Oh shut up, even I crack sometimes," Stan muttered causing Mable to giggle and Dipper to chuckle weakly. He turned to Dipper again with a serious look on his face "Dipper, I mean it though." Places a hand on the young boy's shoulder. "You don't have to keep all of this to yourself if you don't want to tell me of Ford then at least talk to your sister," He glanced at Mable who watched with a small smile. "She worries about you, you know?" Dipper sheepishly nodded and looked at Mable.

"I'll try," He said quietly and looked down but had his gaze brought back up when Mable held up her fist with a soft.

"Mystery Twins?'' She asked softly, Dipper smiled and bumped his fist against her's.

"Mystery Twins."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading, let me know what you think in the comments! Please excuse any mistakes i may have missed!


End file.
